Minions of Set
The Minions of Set are three mystical demons who appeared in the 2001 animated series, Samurai Jack. They were the servants of Set, released by Aku (who heard about a prophecy) to destroy Samurai Jack. Like The Guardian, the Minions of Set are some of the most destructive and powerful foes that Jack ever faces, being some of the very few that Jack had trouble time keeping up against. Biography According to an ancient Egyptian prophecy read by Jack when he was a child, Set, the Egyptian god of disorder and violence, unleashed his three evil minions upon Egypt. The Pharaoh's armies were unable to stop their rampage. Eventually, the pharaoh called upon a great power and imprisoned the minions in a tomb, upon which the prophecy was inscribed. Many years later, Aku, who had heard the prophecy, managed to find the tomb and free the minions. In return for their freedom, Aku ordered them to destroy Jack, who was approaching the temple at the time. When night fell, Jack arrived and was ambushed by the Minions of Set. The monsters soundly thrashed him, and proved to be invulnerable even to his sword. Outmatched, Jack remembered the prophecy he had read as a child, and proceeded to the tomb of the Minions. Inscribed on it was the rest of the prophecy, which instructed Jack to collect and assemble three pieces of a scarab, the symbol of the god Khepri, and use it to summon the Protector God Ra. After a long, tiring chase with the Minions throughout the temple, Jack finally managed to assemble the scarab. After appearing, Ra easily destroyed all three minions with his eye beams. Appearances The Minions of Set are Set Animal-like demons with black skin, golden heads, and glowing blue eyes, a trait shared with several other beings of divine origin. Despite appearing in just one episode, the Minions of Set were shown to be some of the most powerful opponents that Jack had ever faced. Their weapons resemble traditional weapons from ancient Egypt: one has a curved sickle-like sword called a khopesh, one has an Egyptian battle axe, and the third has two short swords, one in its right hand and one attached to its left bracer. The weapons glow with magical blue flames. Personalities The Minions of Set are generally ferocious, belligerent, merciless, brutal, uncaring, aggressive, obstreperous, uncontrollable, temperamental, bloodthirsty, dangerous, and violent. They appear to use rage as their fighting strategy, and were ruthless and vituperative when up against Jack. However, the Minions also appear to be loyal to Aku, following his orders with no problem, and bowing to him in respect. Abilities and Powers *'Regeneration': Possibly their most useful ability, the minions of Set were capable of almost instantaneously regenerating from virtually any damage inflicted upon them. This ability extended even to the effects of Jack's holy sword, which was specifically forged by the Gods to destroy the evil of Aku. They were eventually destroyed by being completely disintegrated by Ra's eyebeams, which could mean that they are only vulnerable to the divine energy of Ra himself. *'Heightened senses': The minions were shown to have very keen senses. Their senses of hearing, and particularly smell appeared to have been very enhanced, as they were able to track Jack, even while hiding, by smell, and in one instance were alerted to Jack's location when he accidentally tapped his sword lightly on a pillar. *'Enhanced strength': The creatures were capable of cutting stone pillars to pieces and breaking temple walls just by slamming into them. Their punches were also strong enough to throw Jack tens of feet through the air. *'Enhanced speed': The minions of Set were also very fast as shown by the fact that they easily destroyed Aku's robot army before the robots even had time to react. Their running speed appeared to have been more or less equal to Jack's own most of the time, as he was able, with him and the minions running, to maintain his distance from them on several occasions on straight paths. *'Enhanced agility': During battle, they constantly jump at their opponent like animals and are capable of performing flips while in the air as well as leaping great distances. *'Limited gravity defying': The minions of Set were capable of running on walls and even upside down on a ceiling. Trivia *The shape of their heads is most likely based on the Set Animal or sha, a creature that represents their god. *They are one of the few enemies that cannot be defeated by Jack 's holy sword, like the Elementals, forcing Jack to use other means to defeat them. *The reason why Jack's sword cannot vanquish them can be explained by the fact that they were created by Set personally, not unlike how the Elementals were created by the Goddess of Water. Therefore, only Ra or possibly other Egyptian gods (or divine beings) can vanquish them for good. Navigation Category:Partners in Crime Category:Demon Category:Minion Category:Teams Category:Evil from the Past Category:Samurai Jack Villains Category:Mute Category:Chopsocky Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Wrathful Category:Dark Knights Category:Immortals Category:Genderless Category:Monsters Category:Humanoid Category:Fighters Category:Thugs Category:Anthropomorphic Category:One-Shot Category:Amoral